True Love
by kirbywarriors
Summary: It was just a normal average day in Dreamland for Kirby. Until he stumbled upon a beautiful girl in the fields, and wants her to notice him. But trying to make a girl notice you is more difficult than Kirby expects. Can the toddler win the girl's heart? Kirby X OC one shot!


True Love

Light came into view in the small country of Dreamland. The sun peaked its way over the horizon to begin the time of morning. The sun rays shone through a tree that was sitting next to a tiny dome-shaped house, making the light go inside. In the house live a pink Puffal named Kirby. He cracked his eyes open a tiny bit and let out a yawn and rubbed his blue eyes. He then made a smile as he hopped out of bed and went outside to take a morning stroll.

Along the way he saw the watermelon patch, his eyes sparkled as he couldn't help but run over there to grab one. Instead of eating it right away, he decided to take it home. However on his way back, he tripped over a rock and fell, dropping the fruit in progress. Kirby was about to retrieve it back, but then forgot all about it when he heard a glorious singing voice like it was from heaven. Curious, he rose to his feet and followed the sound. It got closer and closer until he saw something.

Or in this case, someone. It was another Puffal, the same age as Kirby. She was light purple and had golden silky hair with buttercups in it. Her feet were a darker purple and it looked like juice from a blueberry. When she turned around she batted her medium-length eyelashes, her eyes were a piercing blue. The toddler's eyes sparkled and his heart beated twice as fast, soon enough he had love hearts in his eyes; he was in love with the little girl.

She continued her lovely song about life and nature as she pranced around the floral fields. Kirby couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful like as if she was an angel from heaven, her hair looked so gorgeous being blown in the springtime wind, her blue eyes were like the big blue sky itself, and the buttercups she was wearing were like the sun.

The boy toddler soon enough started to fantasize about her for a while, until he snapped back to reality to see that the girl was not in her spot. Where did she go? Was she just a figment of Kirby's imagination? Or was he just staring at her for a long period of time that he thought she was still there? Nevertheless, Kirby loved that girl and wanted her to notice him. But how? Then, an idea flew into his mind. Maybe if he tried all the things he was good at, then maybe she will notice him, and will accept his confession. With a grin on the Puffal's face, he trotted down to town.

...

When he arrived, he saw the Puffal admiring the birds singing in the trees. This could be Kirby's chance to introduce himself to the little child. But it will be a bit difficult. He never talked to a girl, besides Tiff. Nevertheless, he took a few deep breaths then walked over to her. The toddler was about to say something to her, but then he sighed and slowly walked away, with the girl's back turned.

Seems that Kirby was too nervous to talk to her. When he was over there he felt his heart beating faster and his face blushing a bit, and when he was close to her, he felt his paws getting sweaty and his feet wobbling like jelly. It seems that Kirby had to find another way to get the girl with buttercup flowers in her hair to notice him. Then he remembered that he had a mandolin back home. Maybe if he played a romantic song about her, then maybe she will notice him! With a positive look on his face, he ran back home to get his mandolin.

When he came back, he found a perfect spot where he could see the girl. He tuned his mandolin and strummed it and played his song. It sounded romantic with a bit of somber in it. As Kirby continued the song for the girl, he closed his eyes and hoped that the second when he opens them, she would be right in front of him clapping her paws.

As soon as he finished his somber yet romantic melody, the child opened his eyes, but shocked that the girl wasn't in front of him. He looked around wondering where she could be. Suddenly, he heard giggling and hands clapping. He walked over to where the sound was and saw the little girl, but she was applauding to a full grown Cappy who was playing on his guitar. Shocked and speechless, Kirby let out a sigh, sad that she didn't even notice his mandolin skills. Then he had look of perservation on his face. He can not give up, not just yet! There's still time before sundown! With a growl of determination, he decided to perform an amazing stunt for the girl. That'll get her to notice him! At least he hoped so. With his idea set into motion he went to get ready for his stunt.

...

Soon enough, before sundown, Kirby was ready to do his stunt for her. He had his Wing copy ability on him as he jumped from the highest building in the tiny town. He did a few looptie-loops and soared real high in the sky while some of the cappies were watching him. As he looked down he wondered if the female Puffal was watching him too. However, looking down was a big mistake and Kirby crash landed and lost his copy ability. A bit bruised, he got up to his feet and looked around to find the girl.

Sadly, she was nowhere in sight. What's worse was that the sun was setting, so she must've gone back home. Kirby started to frown, he failed to make the pretty girl notice him. Head staring at the ground he walked home as tears started to dwell up in his eyes.

...

When he arrived at home, the toddler got on to his bed, tears still in his eyes. He tried his very best to hold them in but he just couldn't. That girl meant everything to Kirby and he didn't even get the chance to confess his feelings to her. He grabbed his pillow and buried his face in and started to weep all his tears out. The two year old cried for fifteen minutes, face still covered by his wet pillow. But out of the ordinary, he heard a knock on his door. Kirby uncovered his face and dried his tears. His eyes were red from crying. He opened the door and to his surprise, the light purple girl was at his door, holding a picnic basket in her paws. Kirby was confused. Why would she come over to his place, despite that she hasn't even noticed him all day? He then looked down and saw a little note on the basket.

It read: _Dear Kirby, I saw your stunt while I was out in the fields, but you thought that I didn't see it and I felt bad for not watching it from where your were. So to make it up for you, I want you and I to have a picnic while we watch the sunset together._

Kirby started to smile and he nodded in agreement. He went outside and sat with the girl a couple of meters away from his house. He felt happy that he finally got to be with his crush. Then he felt another piece of paper under his paw.

Once again, Kirby read it:

 _And Kirby, I loved your stunt it was amazing. Especially of all your song that you played on the mandolin. I only heard a bit of it but I thought it sounded great. Maybe we can get to know each other sometime tomorrow?_

 _-Maya_

Kirby made a very huge grin as the sun drowned into the ocean. Turns out that Maya did notice him after all.


End file.
